Witch Princess (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Oh, player. Mornin'. You're a curious one, wanting to talk to me so early in the morning." *'Afternoon:' "Oh, it's you, player. If you find anything I can use in my potions, bring it to me." *'Evening:' "Evenin', player. That brat really gets going at night. It's sooooo annoying..." 'Chat' *'Spring:' "Do you get wet in the rain, player? I don't! My magic keeps me dry!" *'Summer:' "If that brat conjured all these frogs.... she's pretty good." *'Fall: '"That old man Taro knows the next day's weather. Wonder what magic he's usin'..." *'Winter:' "I'm bored with a capital B. Maybe I should start a blizzard." *'Day after a typhoon:' "Yesterdays's typhoon? Yep, that was me. Wasn't it cool?" *'After a snowstorm:' "Yesterday's blizzard? I used all the moisture in the air. It was magic!" *'Gifting the Sun Stone (Gifts):' "A present? Thanks!" It's so exciting getting presents from you, player. I'm even going to return the favor today! A present from me is rare, you know, so you'd better appreciate it!" *'Gifting a second Sun Stone (Friendship): '"Perfect timing, player. I just found one of those stones you're looking for, player! If you'll agree to be my guinea pig later, I'll let you have it! What? I'm just supposed to give it to you because I'm nice or something like that? Well, I guess if you raise more islands, I'll have more people to torment. I'll let you have it for free, but don't you go telling anyone about this!" *'When shown your dog:' "Bears are the only animals I care about!" *'When shown your cat:' "Bears are my thing... But this guy's pretty cute." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"I can feel a kind of weird power in this feather..." *'After you are married:' "You'll never have to worry about food once you're married. Nah, I'm kidding." *'You litter for the first time:' "Ding-dong! Did you just throw away an item? The person you annoyed will trust you less because of it. Oh, I can't tell you who I am just yet. See ya later!" *"Ding-dong! You've given me 10 gifts now! Presents are always welcome. Thanks!" *"Ding-dong! You've given me 100 gifts now! Presents are always welcome. Thanks!" *'When giving you a birthday gift:' "It's just a little something. But it is your birthday... I hope you like it." 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "This is nice. I love these. Thanks!" *'Liked:'"Oh, that's nice of you. Thanks." *'Neutral: '"Why, thank you." *'Hated:' "Player... I didn't want this!..." *'Horror:' "Player... You know, my magic can really do some damage, right?" *'Multiple gifts:' "That's enough. I don't need so many." *'Birthday Gift (Loved):' "For my birthday? Thanks! I didn't even know it was my birthday!" 'Heart Lines' Female *'0-1 Heart:' "My magic? Hmm... I've been able to use it as long as I can remember..." *'2-3 Hearts:' "That brat came barging in trying to take me out... I've gotta teach her a lesson." *'4 Hearts:' "I moved all the way here, and there's the Harvest Goddess.... again. It's soooo annoying." *'5 Hearts:' "Me and the Harvest Goddess fight a lot, but it's always a tie." *'7 Hearts:' "You're so young, player. My age? Oh, I stopped counting at 100,000." *'8-9 Hearts:' "All the bears in my room, I made with magic. Some really don't belong there, though..." *'10 Hearts:' "Player, I like you because we can talk about anything!" Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes